Big Time Loopy
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: "Carlos giggled a little, then leaned in Logan's ear, whispering, 'Hi.' which sent him into another fit of laughter, this one lasting ten minutes." Logan has to take Carlos to the dentist, and Carlos is loopy off of laughing gas. One Shot!


**A/N: Started this a long time ago and thought today was the time to finish it. Warning: Cuteness lays ahead! :D Enjoy!**

"No Logie! I absolutely am not going to the dentist!" Carlos yelled running around the apartment trying to evade Logan.

"Why not Carlos? It's quick, it's easy, and you really need to! I'll be there for you the whole time, I promise!" Logan tried to reason. Everyone had left on the day they knew CArlos was supposed to go, forcing Logan to try and catch the wild boy.

"I don't need to though!" Carlos whined.

"Okay, then eat that piece of cake right there." Logan retorted.

"Ok, fine!" Carlos said, approaching a piece of chocolate cake on the counter that had a bite mark and some blood on it.

Carlos slowly took a bite of it into, but immediately winced and spit it out, whining, "It hurts Logie!"

"Exactly." Logan replied, "That is why you need to go to the dentist."

"NOOOOOOOO! NEVER!" Carlos yelled, making a desperate attempt to run past Logan and climb up the swirly slide.

Logan prevented his attempts, though, grabbing his feet and pulled him out, dragging towards the door.

Carlos whined and begged, offering to bargain with Logan if he let him go.

Logan wouldn't listen though, as he slung Carlos over his shoulder and walked through the lobby to the BTRMobile, placing Carlos in the passenger seat and strapping him in.

"Logie!" Carlos whined, but Logan just ignored him, shutting the door and walking around to the other side quickly before he could escape.

The whole car ride there Carlos was banging on the window and begging not to go, and it was driving Logan crazy; no matter how much Logan assured Carlos it would be fine, he still freaked out and threw a tantrum about it. Why couldn't he just go nicely?

Finally they arrived at the dentist, and as soon as Logan opened the door, Carlos backed away and grabbed on to a chair tightly.

Logan grabbed and pulled as hard as he could, but Carlos just wouldn't budge.

Logan screamed in frustration, tugging on Carlos while he dramatically yelled, "NOOOO! NEVER!"

"Carlos, you're making a scene! Stop acting like a child and just come in!"

With those final words Logan finally got Carlos out and carried him into the dentist, knowing not to let him down no matter what.

When he got inside, he went to the front desk, saying, "Carlos Garcia."

The lady nodded, telling them to take a seat.

Logan sat for fifteen minutes trying to hold on to Carlos as he wriggled and thrashed in Logan's arms, begging and bargaining to be let go.

Finally the dentist came by, saying he could take Carlos, and Carlos flipped out.

He was thrashing and kicking, hitting Logan in the face constantly, and finally the dentist had to come and restrain him, helping Logan to carry him to a chair and strapping him in.

Carlos was still freaking out, and the straps were about to come out, so the dentist quickly slipped a lughing gas mask over him, and immediately he stopped.

"Sleepy…" he said, eyes dragging.

"There you go, CArlitos. It'll be over before you know it." Logan said.

"Stay with me Logie?" Carlos said.

"Sure bud."

**ONE CAVITY FILLING LATER!**

Logan was dragging a giggling, high Carlos back to the car, getting irritated because the boy couldn't walk straight, much less walk at all.

The car drive home was a nightmare.

For one thing, Carlos, about one minute into the ride, starting poking Logan's cheek and giggling.

"Hey, Logan. Logan! Logie! Loges! Hey Logain!" he would repeat over and over again, pinching and poking and prodding Logan's cheek.

Logan tried to push off his annoyance, seeing as Carlos couldn't help his situation, but after about three minutes of having his cheek raped by Carlos's finger, erupted, "WHAT?"

Carlos started giggling, which soon turned into a roar of laughter, and before Logan knew it Carlos was shaking in his seat with laughter, tears pouring from his eyes.

When he finally calmed down, he asked, "Do you really wanna know?"

"YES! WHAT IS IT?" Logan asked, just to get it over with.

Carlos giggled a little, then leaned into Logan's ear and whispered, "Hi."

This sent the boy into another fit of laughter, this one lasting ten minutes.

When he finally stopped, he started gasping for air, and Logan looked over concerned.

"That sounds funny Logie!" he exclaimed, and did it some more.

To drown out all of the various noises Carlos was making, Logan turned the radio on, searching the channels.

The song "Without You" by Usher and David Guetta came on, and Logan smiled; he loved that song.

His happiness was ruined, though, as soon as it got to the chorus.

Carlos yelled out, singing along with the song, screeching and not even caring about the notes.

"WITHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT YOOOOOU! OOH OOH OOH! OOH OOH OOH! OOH OOH OOH! WITHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT YOU!"

Logan rubbed his temples with one hand, not sure how much longer he could take this.

Finally Logan pulled up to the Palmwoods, sighing with relief.

Before he even pulled into a parking space, though, Carlos threw the door open and was running dow towards the entrance.

Logan quickly pulled into a spot and stopped the car, jumping out and running after Carlos.

When he reached the lobby, he caught a slight blur running towards the pool, and quickly followed.

He was too late, though, as there was a loud, "CANON BALLLLLLL!" followed by a giant splash.

Logan went to the pool and kneeled over, looking for Carlos.

Suddenly a hand flew out and grabbed Logan, pulling him into the pool too.

**TWENTY WET AND WILD MINUTES LATER.**

Logan threw the door of apartment 2J open, soaked head to toe, and furious.

Carlos stood beside him, giggling as usual, and immediately ran into the apartment and jumped on the couch.

"Carlos, you can't be on the couch wet!" Logan yelled.

Carlos sighed and jumped up, throwing off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in just his favorite boxers with dinosaurs on them.

He was about to pull those off too, but Logan stopped him, yelling, "Woah woah woah, buddy, can you do that in a bathroom, or somewhere where I won't see you?"

Carlos ran up swirly slide, and about five seconds later emerged wearing his pajamas.

"LOGIE LOGIE LOGIE!" he yelled, flying down and out swirly slide. "I want corndogs Logie!"

"You can have corndogs in a minute; right now I have to go change." Logan said. Before he left though, he realized something, turning around, and adding, "Please don't be too mischevious while I'm gone."

Carlos suddenly got a serious look on his face, nodding, eyes wide.

Immediately when Logan turned around, though, he started giggling.

'I'm screwed…' Logan thought to himself.

**ONE OUTFIT CHANGE LATER.**

Logan came down the stairs nervously, afraid of what Carlos had done in the few minutes it had taken him to change.

He had heard lots of crashing and noises while he was changing, as was expected, but he did not want to find out what the source was.

"CARLOS!" Logan yelled as soon as he saw the mess.

There were shreds of cardboard everywhere from Carlos ripping apart a corndog box trying to get inside.

There were puddles of ketchup and mustard all over the counter, and on the floor was Carlos's pajama shirt, that Logan assumed he used to wipe up one of his various messes.

And worst of all was Carlos, with a plate of what looked to be twenty corndogs, sitting on the couch and watching TV, viciously tearing through his corndogs.

Logan sighed, exhausted, and decided to let everyone else clean up the mess; he had done enough.

He sat down on the couch and saw that Carlos was watching The Office.

The thing was though, that he would laugh at the most random parts, and when Logan would laugh at the actual jokes, Carlos would look at him and say, "That wasn't funny…."

Logan had to admit that Carlos was pretty cute when he was acting like this. In a brotherly way, of course.

He might just have to take Carlos to the dentist more often….

**LATER.**

Kendall, James, Mama Knight and Katie walked through the door nervously, looking around.

Not so bad, they thought.

Sure there were messes everywhere, but it was only half of what they were expecting.

Suddenly Katie went, "AWWWWW!"

Everyone rushed over to the couch where she was standing, and did the same.

On the couch was a passed out Logan, and resting on him was a sleeping Carlos with half a corndog sticking out of his mouth.

They woke both boys up, and Carlos groaned, "What happened?"

Logan sighed, "You have NO idea…"

**A/N: So what did you think of it? I hope I entertained! Please review! Music Sounds Better with RevU! Get it? Say it out loud…you will eventually :P**

**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D**


End file.
